May Memories Be Forgotten
by NegativeZer0Gravity
Summary: Two armies, leaders once sibling, must come together to defeat a similar enemy. But can they put the past behind them to come out on top of the war? (T for possible cursing and Team Crafted)
1. Prolouge

Sky scoffed, hand resting on the hilt of his trusty gold sword, which was currently rested in it's sheath. The two recruits behind him followed their commander without a second thought.

Just ahead of them was a large, dark forest, branches leaning inward, almost trying to grab you. Rumors and legends told of people going in and not returning, and Sky was determined to prove them wrong. No matter how much the generals and recruits tried to change his mind, their leader was surely a stubborn one. So, taking only 2 of his recruits, he headed to the forest, nicknamed "Absolute Zero Forest".

The forest itself was a dark and gloomy place, and if you asked a magic wielder who has ever walked past the mysterious forest, they would often say 'There's magic in it, I can feel it!' The origin of it's name comes from the chilly atmosphere the trees and ground emits. No matter the season or temperature, if you got close to it, the air would chilly you to the bone immediately.

But, Sky being stupid, forgot warm clothes. So they tried their best to ignore the cold, windless aura of the forest. Well, two of them did, anyways.

Sky tried to brush it off, but the recruits on either side of him saw him shiver lightly, and exchanged glaces.

The first recruit, Lost Jensen, brushed the growing ice from her brown hair. The blue shirt she wore said 'Minerz' on it and her blue pants fit well with her red shoes. The (usually) happy-go-lucky teen looked over to the younger (yet more mature) teen at her side, glaring at her in jealousy from her immunity of the freezing air, despite there being no wind in the thick jungle. She shivered, her usual smile replaced with an agitated pout, arms wrapped around herself in a tight hug. Her own sword was hung from her back, the handle hitting her head when she jumped over the occasional protruding root or sharp and dangerous-looking rock.

The second recruit walked on, unaffected by the snow temperature air, unlike her companions. Icy Rose couldn't help but send an amused smile at Lost, who returned it with a scowl. With a swirl of her wrist, a mini snow tornado formed in the palm of her hand, which she casually flicked towards Lost. The victim was taken aback from the icy wake-up call, and promply glared at Icy and shook her hair out again. Her appearance matched her icy powers; the white hoodie matched her blue jeans, which went with her brown boots, and her pale complection wrapped it together, along with her long, silvery hair with a single blue streak. But what caught most people's breath was her startling icy blue eyes that sparkled almost as brightly as the stars.

As the trio trekked through the thick forest, they didn't dare speak. If they did, they feared it would easily catch the attention of some predator in the still, soundless forest.

And suddenly, the quietness was rudely interrupted by Sky hitting the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Icy and Lost soon followed, hands and legs bound together by something strong and thick, with they could only assume was rope or vines. Sky almost immediately reached for his sword, but the weapon was gone from it's sheath. Blackness enveloped the trio's vision, and, despite probably about to be eaten alive, a strange sense of calmness washed over them.

And they dozed off, even after being dragged across the ragged forest floor by the mysterious jumpers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai everyone! Welcome to <span>'May Memories Be Forgotten'<span>.**

**So, I probably shouldn't have started his while another story is in progress, but oh well. Gotta YOLO it.**

**So this is an OC story, and I do not own any of the OCs except Zero (who hasn't even shown up yet).**

**Introducing the OCs may be slow, because the next 2-4 chapters will take place in the forest and most OCs are in Sky Army. So please be patient if yours does not appear immediately. I am not taking any more OCs.**

**See ya!**

**~Zero**


	2. Chapter 1: Not-So-Prisoners

When Sky came-to, he was _freezing_. Where ever he was, it was at least ten times colder than the forest they were travelling in. He wasn't even sure he was in the forest, for there was no light in the dark room he was in. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden blackness, he could vaguely make out a metal door and bars in front of him. The concrete floor his was sitting on was cold and unwelcoming, and the shadows in every corner gave him the creeps.

"Great," he growled to himself when he realized his recruits weren't with him.

He looked around in alarm before calling out warily, "Icy? Lost?"

There was a groan directly in front of him and shuffling to his left.

"Here!" he heard Lost's bright voice from his left. How she stayed happy would be forever a mystery.

"Yeah?" came Icy's less-than-pleased reply from the cell across from him. It couldn't be the cold, so he could only assume it was from being sacked and thrown in a cage.

Before he could say anything, light poured into the prison.

"Yeesh, who turned off the light?" an unfamiliar grumble drifted down to them.

The door shut behind the person with a loud 'SLAM', causing them all to jump and leave them in darkness again. Light returned, but it was flickering. They looked as far out as they could and realized the new stranger was putting up torches.

Their (probably) captor finally appeared in front of their line of view and they got a better look at her, just to see who exactly could sneak up on them like that.

The girl had long, straggly, dirty blond hair. A vibrant, lone green streak stuck out like a sore thumb. Her skin was unusually pale, and her leaf-green eyes made it seem paler. Strangely enough, she had a piece of rope tied around her wrist and a faint scar on her upper lip. Dressed in a green tank top that showed her stomach, green wrap-up ballet flats and dirt-brown shorts, they couldn't help but wonder _HOW THE FUCK SHE HASN'T FROZEN YET. _She didn't seem the least bit cold, and stared into space for a bit before shaking her head to grin down at him.

Icy glared at her, as did Sky, but Lost smiled brightly and waved. The newcomer smiled and gave a short was to the happy-go-lucky teen before turning to her haters, rolling her eyes and saying, "Oh, stop glaring. We're not going to kill you. Or torture you," she added after their glares didn't waver.

She unlocked the doors and, to their surprise, didn't put them in shackles or cuffs.

"I trust you won't do anything crazy," she said, turning and starting to walk away, only looking back to talk to them. "You wouldn't get that far anyways. Come on."

She strolled forward and Lost immediately followed. Lost paused when she realized her companions weren't following. She sent them a questioning glance and could see the distrust shining in their eyes like fire. But, despite that, they followed after a moment, trusting Lost's gut that this 'enemy' wasn't a threat. The girl (whom still didn't tell them her name) held the large and heavy-looking iron door open for them, waiting patiently for the two slackers in the back to catch up. After they were in the guard's room, she finally introduced herself.

"I'm Layali, by the way," she said, grinning. "But people call me Leafeon or Moonchild."

Ignoring their questioning glances, she shrugged a shoulder and waited for them to introduce themselves. She didn't have to wait long for Lost to bounce up perkily and start.

"I'm Lost!" she chirped, smile never leaving her face. "And this is Commander Sky and Icy!"

The mentioned people waved, Lost's enthusiasm putting them a little more at ease.

"Cool," Layali said, smiling. They walked out of the prison, and fresh, chilly air blew in their faces. They noticed the star-filled night and Icy couldn't help but wonder how long they were in there. But before she had time to think, Layali spun around, wide smile stretched across her face and arms spread wide to present the buildings and civilization similar to their own base behind her.

"Welcome to Gravity Base!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUSHADGHSJA<strong>

**YEY IT'S DONE**

**ANOTHER OC IN WOO**

**~Zero**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Gravity Base!

The Sky Army Recruits (and Commander) gaped in awe at the space-themed base._ Jason would have liked this_, Sky thought, looking around. _Too bad he didn't want to come with us_.

The base was completely out in the open, with no walls or fences or roof. Instead, there were large, dark trees that loomed overhead and surrounded the base. The thick cover of trees blocked out some of the moonlight, yet stars still shone through brightly. The trees were bigger than any tree they had ever seen. The forest around the camp was dense, and a thin fog drifted around in it. The people within the space base were milling around, unbothered by the below zero temperatures. There were many different buildings, all a different shape and size. They all seemed to be a dark color, to blend in with the environment around it.

Layali grinned at their awe-struck faces.

"Cool, huh?" she spoke up, turning and looking around herself. "I love constellations. Gravity Army is right up my alley!"

Layali laughed and glanced over her shoulder at them. "But enough about me. Come on, let me show you around!"

Icy and Sky followed a bit more eagerly, now excited to poke around the hidden base. But no one was as excited as Lost. She was-quite literally- bouncing around, curiously running towards people. Only when Icy grabbed her as she was running by and told her to calm down did she stop.

Layali stopped at the first main building. "This is the armoury," she started, motioning for the Sky Army visitors to stand besides her. They fell into place and looked at the large structure. It was painted a dark forest green, black stripes on it to look like the midnight-like forest they were in. There were large, black tinted windows. Looking closely, Icy saw several recruits polishing their swords, or repairing their armour. "People come to gear up, repair weapons and armour, or practice physical skills."

As they made their way to the next building, Sky hurried to come into step with Layali.

"Are you even allowed to show us this stuff?" he questioned.

She laughed and shook her head. "Probably not. But whatever. Our next stop is the Healer's!"

This building was a lighter color and had white spots, like the night sky. These windows were clear, and could see various wizards and sorcerers practicing magic healing spells or treating wounded patients. "Where our wizards, sorcerers and mages come to practice healing spells or heal injured recruits."

The next building was a wider building, half-way underground. It was pure dark blue, completely unwavering. There were no windows, making it look like a blue box.

"This is the Wizard's Practicing Building. Where the more...violent wizards come to practice their spells. They're mainly fire spells, or harming spell, but there are more harmful ones"

A female wizard burst through the iron double doors, nearly crashing into the tourist group. She quickly recovered, brushing herself off and inspecting the odd 'captives'. At first, Sky thought she was going to snap at Layali for letting them go. But then she widely and waved enthusiastically.

"Hello!" she chirped perkily.

Sky and Icy waved back, a little less than cheerily, but Lost waved back with equal happiness.

"Hello!" Lost said, smiling widely. "My name's Lost, and this is Commander Sky and Icy!"

The wizard rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Commander, huh?"

Layali suddenly intervened. "What were you in a run for, Qwerty?"

The wizard, Qwerty, suddenly perked up again, and snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! The Commander called me. But I hope to see you guys again. Bye!" she said, turning and dashing off in the direction of the biggest building.

Layali rolled her eyes. "She's strange. Its like she's on drugs all the time."

Icy looked pointedly to Lost. "Sounds like someone I know."

Lost shrugged innocently as they started walking against .

The next structure was extremely large, and extended back towards the ring of protective trees. It was more green that anything, and actually had a somewhat pointed roof. It looked to be made of panels of some sort.

"This is the storage area," Layali introduced. "All we do is keep extra swords or tools, or weapons and stuff here. No big deal."

Continuing, the next building was both long and wide. It was dark blue, like the night sky. It had windows going all around, all clear and not tinted like all the others. They could see many soldiers and wizards sitting at round like tables an eating and chatting

"This is the cafeteria, the Commander's favorite," she said, give a small chuckle. "Where all the soldiers come together and eat "

Finally, the last building was more of a giant castle. There was a large opening with no doors and two guards standing to attention in case of intruders or emergencies. The 'castle' itself was a mixture of dark blue and dark green with the occasional grey. The roof came into many points that stood tall and mighty, towering above all the other buildings, yet smaller then the shadowing trees. It stood at the head of the whole camp, across from the entrance.

Layali motioned them forward until they stood at the head of the cobblestone stairs.

"Welcome to the Commander's Base!" she crowed, throwing her hands above her head.

The Sky Army soldiers gaped up at the giant base. But then a smile broke onto Lost's face.

"This is so cool!" she yelped, jumping up. "Do we get to go inside?!"

Layali laughed and nodded. "Well, you have to meet the Commander, don't you?"

The closer they got to the two guards, the more Sky had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was an ache, gripping hold of his stomach and squeezing it. Icy seemed to notice how uncomfortable he looked and leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the commander isn't going to care if Layali showed us everything or not," she whispered.

Sky nodded, but that didn't reassure him. That wasn't the reason he was worried.

They finally got up to the guards and Layali nodded respectfully to them. They nodded back and allowed them through. One guard watched as Sky passed him. Sky looked back at him. The guard glared, but nodded anyways and turned back around. Sky gulped thickly.

They arrived at a giant room with many hallways branching off of the main room. At the back of the main room was a huge, throne like chair. It was cushioned on the back an seat, but it looked fairly worn out. There was a sword leaning against the side that made Sky's mind blow up. It looked so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. There was no carpet leading up like in the typical princess movie. But there was still something missing.

Layali looked around uncertainly. "Uh, Commander?" she called nervously, taking a step forward and looking around. Icy, Sky and Lost shifted quietly in their spot, unsure on what to do.

There was suddenly a yelp and a familiar black-haired, red glasses donning man stumbled from the hallway nearest to them. Sky and Icy jumped back slightly in here surprise, whilst Lost tilted her head slightly. Layali rolled her eyes.

"Is Qwerty with you?"

The man nodded his head furiously.

"Did she mess up a spell again?"

Another wild nod.

Layali rolled her eyes. "Why does the Commander call her in for your jobs?"

The man straightened himself up again and scoffed. "She likes seeing me blow up, or something worse."

He suddenly turned to Sky, and looked him up and down. His eyes widened, and he took a step forward.

"Well, if it isn't Sky! Didn't think I'd see you here!"

Sky seemed to realize who he was and also took a step forward, shaking his hand. "Well, I guess I could say the same for you, Jordan."

Jordan grinned at them. He shook Lost and Icy's hands also. "Hi, my name's Jordan. I used to be the boat captain for Sky Army, but now I'm a boat captain for Gravity Army."

Lost was thrilled to see a former recruit. "Oh, wow! That's so cool! Did you ever get caught in a storm? Did you ever crash? Did you-"

Icy slapped a hand over Lost's mouth and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about her. My name's Icy. Pleasure to meet you."

Jordan pulled away and nodded.

"Hey, have you seen the Commander?" Layali asked him curiously.

The captain thought for a moment. "No. But Qwerty might."

"What? I heard my name!"

The said wizard burst through the doorway, scorched and clothes blackened with ash.

"What were you trying to do?! You know what, I don't even want to know," Layali interrupted as Qwerty opened her mouth. "Do you know where the Commander is?"

Qwerty went to answer, but was interrupted for the second time within five seconds.

"Right here."

Sky's heart nearly stopped right then and there.

* * *

><p>Well, uh, hi. Long time no see, eh? So, I guess I have some explaining to do.<p>

I haven't really been writing lately because I've lost the fun in writing. Like, I know what I want to write, but I can't bring myself to sit down and write it. I'm sorry, but this story, or any other, will probably never be updated again. Maybe in a spark of inspiration I may write and it'll be updated, but until then, all my stories are pretty much dead.

But I did want to give you guys a Christmas/Hanukkah gift, so I forced myself to sit down and write this. TheAmazingQwerty appeared in this chapter!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Years!

~Zero


End file.
